


worshipful

by scandalous



Series: Season of Kink 2019 [4]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Body Worship, Canon Disabled Character, Hand Jobs, M/M, Tenderness, scar kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Wilson loves all of House's body.





	worshipful

**Author's Note:**

> for the 'body modification/scars' square in my seasonofkink bingo card. 
> 
> enjoy!

Wilson pulls him into a gentle kiss, slowly disrobing him. He doesn't want to upset him, even as the days pass and House starts being more comfortable in his own body once again.

And he likes it, more than he'd ever admit in front of House. The change in his body is as exciting as it makes him angry for the doctors' mistakes.

"Can I take your pants off?" Wilson asks carefully, his hand ghosting over his bad leg. House twitches a little and looks up at him with a crooked smile and a squint.

"I don't see why not," he drawls out.

Wilson hums and unbuttons House's jeans before pulling them down. He's careful, looking at his face to make sure he's not uncomfortable until they're down to his ankles, both his legs exposed. He squirms a little, his boxers making it obvious he's starting to get hard.

"Stunning," Wilson tells him, his eyes fixated on the chunk of muscle missing from his leg, as hard as he tries not to stare.

House grimaces and pulls his boxers down, deliberately covering his scar with them. "Could you jerk me off instead of getting off on the fact I'm a cripple now?" he spits out.

He looks up at him and pulls him into a kiss, gentle, as he wraps a hand around his length. House moans into his mouth and Wilson strokes him with slow, deliberate movements, making sure to tease him whilst bringing him relief.

"I think I can do both of those things at once," he tells House once they pull away to breathe.

House scoffs. "You're a freak," he says.

"Look who's talking," Wilson shoots back as he pulls his boxers farther down. He can't help but run his fingers along the scar, a feather-light touch that still makes House yelp, tilting his head back. "You're stunning, House."

"I'm not stunning," House tells him in the same manner someone says water is wet. Wilson kisses him once again. "Especially not now."

"Shut up," Wilson mutters. "You're handsome." House's cock twitches and he smiles a little. "You know it too. Your scar is just one thing I love." He pauses for a second. "Out of hundreds. I love your eyes, your dimples when you smile, your beard, your stomach, your hands—"

"Wilson," House warns, looking at the window curtains rather than him.

He ignores him before settling on his knees in front of the couch, gently putting his hands on the back of House's bad leg. He looks up at him nearly reverently. "May I?"

House still doesn't look at him, but he's fully hard, his cock leaking precome. "Yes," he says. "I don't mind."

Wilson slowly pulls his leg up, resting his foot on the coffee table as he leans in, pressing kisses up to his scar, never actually touching it. He knows House won't like it.

"Wilson," he whimpers out.

"Perfect," Wilson tells him, kissing as near it as he dares to, pulling down his own pants and boxers, getting himself off slowly. "Perfect."

House lets out a sigh of relief, of love, and Wilson can't help but smile as he worships him, his perfect body and all of its crevices. 


End file.
